It's Not the End of the World
by Sky Rose
Summary: Renji comforts Niou after his loss to Fuji in the Nationals


"He's not back yet?"

Yanagi Renji glanced over to where Sanada had just vacated, half expecting the space to be filled with their singles 2 player. Renji frowned. "It seems not." He said, glancing down at the court where Shitenhouji's Tooyama Kintarou was begging Yukimura for a match.

"Shouldn't Niou-sempai be back by now? I mean, doubles one is over." Kirihara muttered.

Renji looked over at his kouhai. "Akaya, some people just take loss in different ways." He said calmly, turning to leave the stands for a moment.

Yukimura looked back at his team. "You too?" He asked softly.

"I have no concern for Echizen. I'm bringing back the rest of our team." Renji said calmly. "Give them a good show."

Renji wandered quietly down to the locker room that was being used by Rikkai in the rather large stadium. Entering the room quietly, he looked around, seeing the mess of tennis racquets, warm-ups and various other items scatted around the room.

"Niou?" Renji called softly, knowing he was still there. He glanced at their doubles one pair. He quieted down while they put away their gear and quickly showered. No one wanted to miss Yukimura's match. Renji watched them walk out to the stands. Hopefully Tooyama would stall them for enough time. "Ready to come out now? Surely you don't want to miss Seiichi's match."

Niou came out from the shadows. "They lost too, didn't they?"

"Ah." Renji confirmed it. "It was a very interesting match. Yours and Fuji's, I mean."

"I still lost." Niou muttered.

"He had a point. The illusion is not complete without being able to use all the skills of the player you're copying."

"Did you really come here to lecture me? Isn't that Buchou's job? Besides, we all know what fuku-buchou will do." Niou turned his head up towards Renji, pausing in his thoughts. He turned his head back down, placing his head in his hands. "Is this how you felt?" Niou whispered.

"Does it feel like the world has ended?" Renji asked quietly. He chuckled bitterly. "That was the true reason I asked Genichirou to hit me. Though I did deserve it as well." Renji wrapped an arm around his teammate. "Seiichi will clench this for us." Renji said, believing his words. "He's never lost."

"None of us had until this year." Niou grumbled, reassured by the arm around him.

"Honestly, I don't feel like we deserved to win the doubles two match." Renji looked down at the ground, thinking about how his partner had sent one of his oldest and dearest friends to the hospital. "No, I don't feel like we won at all." Renji said.

Niou turned around to face Renji. "That sounds rather odd coming from you. Akaya wasn't meant for doubles."

"I can't agree more. I could see Seiichi's point on this though. Even I couldn't do what was expected of me."

"The great Yanagi Renji is admitting he's not perfect?" Niou snorted. "The world really is ending." He smiled a little. "So I'm not going to get my ass kicked if I come out?"

Renji chuckled and hugged the other. "I won't let Genichirou harm you. Besides, he's probably too busy chewing out Jackal and Marui." Niou was blushing from this rather uncommon display of affection from Renji. "That's if he's returned from helping out Echizen."

Niou laughed a little at that. "Fuku-buchou is doing something nice? I'm surprised." He said, leaning against the warm body next him. Niou turned his head and kissed Renji's chin. Renji's eyes widened for a second in surprise before they returned to their normal half-closed state. "You're forgiven."

Renji looked at Niou, a bit confused, then smiled. "I thought you'd forgiven me back then. Why else would you have petted me like you did."

Niou grinned, breaking free of the arms that were holding him. "Nah, that's just because I think our officer is cute." He said, standing up from his slouch.

Renji looked after him and laughed as he got up and followed, rejoining the group in the front row of the stands, placing himself between Kirihara and Niou. Renji looked over at Niou. "I must ask…Why do you never call me by name?"

Niou chuckled. "You're the data master, I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own."

Renji looked a bit confused as he turned toward the current match, still not figuring out what Niou meant.

"Still not getting it?" Niou asked quietly about half way through. Renji shook his head.

"Not at all."

"I call them as I see them." Niou said, grinning. Renji smiled and just shook his head, this time in dismay at understanding.


End file.
